Tamaki's Daughter
by yuri'sgirl
Summary: Who are Haruhi's friends or boyfriend? Is Haruhi's change a good thing or bad? Who will get all of the attention in the Host Club, the girls or the new member Jade Hanajima? All these questions and more will be anwsered in Tamaki's Daughter.


**Tamaki's Daughter **

"Hikaru, Karou was Haruhi in class today?" I asked the (homo) twins.

"No, boss she wasn't, but she did text us at lunch. She wanted us to bring her, her homework afterschool." Hikaru and Karou said in unison.

Haruhi has not been showing up for club meetings and she changed her class room. It is starting to scare all of us a lot, even Kyoya. Mori and Honey went into almost a panic attack with the twins. Her boy's uniform was in the club room one day and there was a note on the bag of cloths it read,

"Dear guys,

I am sorry, but here is your cloths that you guys lent me and I am no longer apart of the Host Club. Sorry, but if you guys see me in the hallway or anywhere, don't talk to me or even look at me. I will see you guys soon, once you know my secret. I also changed my classroom so nobody would be freaked out if they saw me! Once again I am truly sorry, but at least I repaid my dept. Before this happened.

Love, Haruhi"

Kyoya read as everyone was moping around.

"What could she have meant by, (at least I paid you guys back before this happened)?" Hikaru and Karou asked, in unison.

"Maybe Haru chan turned into a prettier girl." Honey said looking at everyone but himself and Mori.

"DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL IS SUPPOSED TO STAY LITTLE!" I freaked out yelling.

"How can that be, how could she leave us like that?" Hikaru said felling a bit down.

"She probably, just grew her hair out again." Karou said trying to be sensible.

"No, is did grow, some where she was flat before." Kyoya said, holding up pictures of daddy's little girl.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?" Hikaru, Karou, and I yelled in unison.

We all had forgotten about the hidden cameras that Kyoya had put up in the club room to get good pictures of us.

"Ring, Ring, Ring" the bell went so we could go home.

I called my family's car driver to come and pick my friends and I up. Once he got there we told him to take us to Haruhi's and FAST! The driver stopped, Hikaru and Karou got out first and got Haruhi's homework. We followed after them, but we hid so who ever opened the door would only see Hikaru and Karou.

'Hello?" a familiar voice said when the door opened.

"Haruhi!" the twins yelled, and continued hugging her.

"What are you guys doing here? Oh yeah that is right you guys were bringing me my homework, thanks." Haruhi thanked hugging them back.

The mischievous twins kept looking at my little girl's chest! So the rest of the Host Club ran in front of the door and I hit the twins on top of their head.

"Ouch, boss that really hurt!" Hikaru and Karou yelled hitting me in the stomach, very hard might I add.

Haruhi put her arms in front of her chest and asked us **all** what we were doing here so we told her that we were worried about her and came to check in on her.

"What's wrong Haru chan, why are you covering up your chest?" Honey said being VERY curious.

I hit him on the head, he started crying a bit them him and Mori tossed me off Haruhi's balcony in front of her commoner's home.

"Hikaru, Karou, and Kyoya you guys want to come in for some tea and cookies I made today?" Haruhi said blushing at the twins and Kyoya.

"Sure!" Hikaru and Karou said in unison.

"Cool thanks." Kyoya said walking in after the twins.

Haruhi fixed them tea and chocolate chip cookies. They all sat down with Haruhi, Hikaru explained the homework and what you were supposed to do on the sheet. Then Kyoya hinted that they knew why she wasn't having anything to do with the Host Club any more.

"Yeah it is because of that reason, I am so sorry I want to hang out with you guys, but my boyfriend is saying no I should have nothing to do with the Host club anymore." Haruhi said wail Honey, Mori, and I came in from me getting beat up, by them.

"Are you ok Tamaki?" Haruhi asked me wail she was getting me an ice pack for my head.

"Yes, I will be fine; it is just a little bump." I told her, rubbing my head.

Haruhi brought me the ice pack and pored all of us a cup of tea.

"Why didn't you come to school today?" Mori asked, we all were surprised even Honey.

"Ah, I didn't feel good this morning and plus I just grew so I need to go shopping for some cloths that fit." Haruhi replied to Mori as he kept staring at her.

The next day Haruhi showed up before the Host Club had started and told all of us that she would become a new member, and told us that her new name was, Jade Hanajima. She had to change her first and last name, so nobody would get suspicious.

"I will meet you guys this afternoon as I become a new guest." Haruhi said.

"Alright then, who do you request?" Kyoya asked ready to get money.

"I guess I will choose a different one each day so today I will request Hikaru and Karou." Haruhi said, I think blushing I could not tell, because the twins went over to hang all over her like they used to do.

"Alright then, when would be the best time for you want to sit with them?" Kyoya asked writing in his black book.

"Can I sit with them by myself?" Haruhi asked blushing now, I could tell.

"Yes after all of their guests leave you can sit with them." Kyoya told Haruhi with a stern look on his face.


End file.
